Love isn't enough for me : Sanctuary Part
by Samuel 4Ever Saint Seiya Fans
Summary: "Valentine tiba. Apa yang dilakukan para Gold Saint di Hari penuh Kasih Sayang ini?" Special for Valentine Days. Hope you all Enjoy. Thank you!


**Disclaimer** : Punya siapa ya? Ya punya kakek Masami Kurumada lah! Tapi ingat hidup mati *meringatin pake Cerberus*ditendang Hades* XO Fic ini seribu persen asli milik saya. Kelak jika saya sudah mendapatkan hak cipta Saint Seiya, saya akan buat seri Saint Seiya terpopulerrr dan teramazing sepanjang abad ini. Akan saya buat Saint Seiya meraih masa kejayaan nya lagi dan anime Jepang akan menguasai dunia. :D *evil laugh*

**Warning : **OOC nya segerobak, Typo, Gaje nya bukan main, dilisensikan R dan BO, humor garing-garing kacang, fic uji coba, jelek, nggak bagus. "And ... Don't Like Don't Read! Anda tidak suka, silahkan klik 'Exit' atau 'X'. Penting! "Jika peringatan tsb diabaikan, dijamin anda akan insomnia dan mengalami gangguan mental." XD

**Genre** : Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor (minim), Shounen-Ai

Hello, Minna-san! :) Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Sam, yang kini telah membuat fic baru yang dijamin ke-gaje-an nya. Pencetus ide gua buat bikin fic ini adalah sindrom hari Valentine yang tengah merajalela satu sekolahku. Maklum, pada ngerasain Cinta Monyet. ^_^" OK, Happy Reading! ^w^

.

**Love is not Enough for Me**** : Sanctuary part**

A Special Saint Seiya Original fic

For Saint Seiya Indonesia Fandom

**.**

**.**

Mentari perlahan terbit. Cahayanya yang hangat dan terang sedikit demi sedikit menerangi dunia. Burung-burung saling berkicau. Hari ini adalah pagi yang (sangat) damai dan tentram di Sanctuary. Tidak ada suara Toa maupun panggilan Cosmo paksa (?). Sebab ... Sebab apa ya? #dikeroyok Authors dan Readers# Oh yeah, Athena Saori sang Dewi Tempur dan Kebijaksanaan *uhuk uhuk* kini pulang ke kampung halaman nya, alias Jepang. Bagi para Gold Saint penjaga Sanctuary, rasanya hari ini bagaikan bebas dari penjara terkejam se Olympia. ;D Bukan cuman itu, karena hari ini juga hari yang spesial bagi yang namanya kasih sayang. :O 3 Mau tahu? Mari kita intip kegiatan mereka di hari istimewa ini.

**Kuil Pisces**

Terlihat sang Miss Waria Universe (?) atau yang dikenal sebagai Pisces Aphrodite, sekarang dengan anggun nya melangkah bak Peragawati. Sesampainya di ruang tamu, lalu kaki mulusnya mengantarkannya pada sebuah benda menakjubkan. Yaitu ... Kalender?! :O ?

Aphrodite : "Hm ... sekarang tanggal ... Wah, sekarang 14 Februari! Akhirnya, Valentine datang juga. Eke harus siap-siap nih membagi kasih sayang buat semuanya. Everybody, I'm Coming!"

Aphro berbalik arah dengan gesitnya. Air muka nya yang semula bagaikan Dewi, kini bagai bencong yang siap untuk joget di acara dangdut. Wuish! Dangdut, Dangdut, Dangdut. Cikiciew~ *dilempar Bloody Rose* Kira-kira, apa yang akan dilakukan sang Pisces ya? Kita cek nanti saja. OK? #dihajar Readers#

**Kuil Sagitarius **

Beralih ke area pinggir Kuil Konstelasi Pemanah, kini penjaganya (yang paling ganteng kedua :D ) *FG Aiolos bersorak sorai* – Gold Saint Sagittarius Aiolos, memilih untuk berlatih memanah cinta. Eh, salah-salah! Manah sasaran maksud saya. Peace, everybody! Kalem-KALEM :) Back ke Story. Dia pun menarik kuat-kuat panah yang sudah berada di busur emas kesayangan nya.

SYUUUUT#CLEB *FG and FC Aiolos bersorak gembira penuh kemenangan*

Aiolos : "Hm, tepat seperti biasanya."

Lalu kita sambut. Yang tak lain tak asing, sang Konstelasi Singa, adik dari idola kita. Leo Aiolia. Tepuk tangan semuanya! *Aio bersaudara sweatdrop* X)

Aiolia : "Kakak!"

Aiolos (menaruh busur) : "Iya. Ada apa?"

Aiolia (memberi kado berbungkus gambar panah dan kuda) : "Selamat Hari Kasih Sayang!"

Aiolos (garuk-garuk tengkuk) : "Terima kasih ya. Kakak sampai lupa hari ini."

Aiolia : "Nggak apa-apa, kok! Aku nganggu ya?"

Aiolos : "Tidak. Kakak baru saja mau latihan."

Aiolia : "Ya sudah. Aku permisi dulu ya. Marin sudah menungguku di Colosseum. Dah, kak!"

Setelah adiknya pergi, Aiolos beranjak duduk memandang langit yang berselimutkan awan-awan Lope Love (?).

Aiolos (tersenyum halus) : "Hahh, Cinta ya. Pasti aku akan jadi wali nya nanti. Lia, lia."

**Kuil Aquarius **

Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketokan sekarang yang jadi pembuka untuk yang satu ini. Bad Boy Handsome Sanctuary – Scorpio Milo, tengah berkunjung ke Kuil Soulmate hidup mati nya [pake teleportasi lah, kasihan kalau naik tangga]. Hawadingin yang memancar kuat dari pemilik Konstelasi Aquarius di dalam itu tidak membuat Milo gentar. Lagian, dirinya sudah biasa menghadapi hawa dingin seperti ini. Yah, walau kali ini suhunya lebih mirip Kutub sih! Milo tetap bersikeras agar 'Pangeran Es' itu mau membuka pintu.

KRIEETTTT

Milo : 'Akhirnya, dibuka juga. Lama amat sih Camus ini!'

Camus : "Kamu rupanya. Ada apa, Milo?"

Milo : "Coba tebak, hari ini tanggal berapa?"

Camus : "14 Februari. Ulang tahun ku dan Hyoga sudah lewat."

Milo : "Aduh, bukan itu tahu! Camus, masa' kamu lupa hari ini?"

Camus : "Kalau mau tanya, tanya saja ke yang lain. Aku sedang sibuk."

BRAKK

Milo : "Camus! Camus! Buka dong! Kok kamu gitu sih sama aku? Uughh!

Kesal perjuangannya 100% gagal , Milo berbalik memandangi Kuil-Kuil Best Friend nya selain Camus.

Milo : "Kalo gini yang mau nemenin aku siapa lagi. Hari ini Shaina ke Jepang bareng si Saori. Aiolia ngedate bareng Marin. Kanon, ke Atlantis. Si Aphro ... ah jangan! Kalau Shura ... Mmm [bohlam Philip langsung muncul di atas kepala] ... Ya udah deh, aku coba dulu aja."

Milo melaju ke kuil Capricorn di bawah. Dirinya yakin yang satu ini pasti mau menemaninya membuang kebosanan.

**Kuil Cancer**

Gini-gini, walau Kuil Cancer terkenal angker bin serem, tapi jangan pandang remeh penjaganya! Idola kita satu ini bukan ngehiasin Wajah Mayat. Bukan juga menguliti Mayat. [emangnya petugas mayit?] #Author dilempar FG Deathmask ke YH# XP

Deathmask : "Coklat, cek. Mawar,cek. Parfum Balotelli, cek. Baju rapi, cek. Topeng monyet, Ihh coret. Ok dah! Kalau gini, gue jamin! Aphrodite ku tercinta langsung kelepek-kelepek. MYOHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rupanya, Deathmask atau yang kita kenal sebagai DM ini sedang merapikan diri se-coolll mungkin. Pasti suda tahu kan? Biasa, dating bareng pujaan hatinya. Kalau mau, FG and FC Deathmask bisa kok dating sama dia. GERATIS TIS TIS! ;D #Author diserang Sekishiki Meikai Ha#

**Kuil Virgo**

Alih-alih, kita ganti ke Kuil yang dijaga oleh titisan Sang Buddha. Wait! Lihat semuanya. Ada seseorang yang menyusup ke dalam. Specter? Penjahat? Mariner? TOLOOOONG, ADA MALINGGGG! #Author lebay# Oh, ternyata yang masuk itu Aries Mu rupanya. Hehehe, Sorry ya! #Author kena Starlight Extinction# :O

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Mu masuk ke dalam Kuil milik salah satu teman dekat nya, Virgo Shaka. Begitu dia mencapai pusat kuil, tidak ada orang yang dia cari. Pergi kah?, batin Mu. Mu baru teringat sesuatu. Ia pun berteleportasi ke depan Gerbang Twin Sala Garden. Ketika masuk, Mu mendapati Shaka sedang melakukan rutinitas harian nya itu di antara 2 Pohon Sakura Kebun itu.

Mu (berjalan menghampiri Shaka) : "Tidak biasanya kau di Kebun Twin Sala."

Shaka : "Apakah kau beranggapan Holy War akan datang lagi?"

Mu (sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapan Shaka) : "Aku hanya heran saja kenapa kau tidak bermeditasi di atas teratai."

Shaka (tersenyum) : "Kauingin ikut meditasi?"

Mu : "Ah, tidak-tidak! Aku ... Yah, aku cuman melakukan tawaran nya Kiki saja."

Shaka yang masih menutup mata hanya mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti.

Mu (duduk di sebelah Shaka) : "Kau tahu. Setiap tanggal 14 Februari, semua orang di dunia ini merayakan apa yang disebut Hari Kasih Sayang. Hari dimana semuanya berbagi kasih dengan orang-orang yang mereka cintai atau pun mereka sayangi."

Shaka : "Lalu hubungan nya dengan tawaran murid kesayanganmu itu?"

Mu : "Setidaknya ada yang bisa aku temani hari ini. Dan kebetulan, kau selalu berdiam diri di Kuil. Jadi aku menemani kau saja."

Shaka : "Kau suka padaku ya?"

Mu : "Hah? Ng ... aku ... aku ... "

GREB

Mu pun sukses terbelalak dan tersipu malu ketika Shaka tiba-tiba memeluknya. Angin hangat menerbangkan Sakura-Sakura Twin Sala disekitar mereka. Jantung mereka berdua berdetak sangat kencang.

Shaka (sudah membuka matanya) : "Jujur ku akui. Entah kenapa setiap kau selalu ada disisiku, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang aneh di pikiran ku. Yang mungkin dikatakan sebagai Cinta."

Mu : 'Ini yang dimaksud Kiki rupanya.'

Shaka : "Boleh aku memelukmu seperti ini?"

Mu : "Asalkan itu cukup hangat untuk hati ku."

Kedua Gold Saint itu pun terus berpelukan. Bukan sekedar pelukan, tapi juga sebuah penyampaian perasaan yang terpendam di hati mereka.

Boleh dong mereka berdua pairing. Ya? #diplindes FC Mu dan FC Shaka#

**Kuil Capricorn**

Shura : "Yang~ Hujan turun lagi ... dibawah payung hitam kau berlindung. Yang~ ingatkah kau padaku ... dijalan ini dulu kita berdua ... basah tubuh ini, basah rambut ini ... kau hapus dengan sapu tanganmu ..."

Kini kita lihat sang Gold Saint Capricorn kita, Shura, sedang berdendang lagu favoritnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan lagu Reg (spasi) Lawas. Secara semuanya udah pada tahu kan? Jika diperhatikan secara seksama, Shura tampaknya sedang mengukir patung dengan Excalibur nya. Biasa, patung penggambaran Athena Dewinya. Entah sudah berapa ratus patung Athena yang dibuat Shura. Sampai-sampai dirinya pernah jadi agen penjualan Patung Athena Sanctuary. Dan tentunya, Saori memanfaatkan peluang dari hobi Shura itu untuk menambah tabungan nya. Kasihan Shura! Loyalitas nya itu ujung-ujungnya ya juga bakal 'Habis Manis Sepah Dibuang'. Sudahlah, lupakan!

Shura : " Benci … Benci … tapi rindu juga … Memandang wajah dan senyummu sayang. Rindu … Rindu… Tapi benci juga … Bila ingat kau sakiti hatiku ... Antara benci dan rindu disini ... Membuat mataku menangis ..."

"Khuuuk Fiuwiuwiu~ Khuuuk Fiuwiuiu"

Sebuah suara dengkuran mengagetkan Shura. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Milo tertidur nyenyak di lantai Kuilnya.

Shura : "Ya elahhh! Malah tiduran disini. Woi Milo! Bangun! Kalau mau tidur jangan disini."

Milo : "Ngg ... Hoahem Nyam Nyam ... Udah selesai nyanyinya, Shur?"

Shura : "Belum. Ya udah lah! Ngapain sih loe ke Kuil gua? Tahu loe nanti bakalan ngorok disini."

Milo : "Temenin gue dong! Bosen nih seharian di Kuil sendiri. Yang lain pada pergi. Camus malah nyuekin aku segala."

Shura : "Oke Oke,gue temenin dah! Emangnya mau kemana?"

Milo : "Nonton bokep yuk! Gua dah beli DVD film bokep terbaru. Katanya lagi tenar-tenarnya di kalangan Remaja Dunia."

Shura : "Nah, kalau gitu baru sip! Ayo, Mil! Gue dah gak sabar lihat."

Milo : "Ayo!"

Kok malah nonton bokep sih? Biarin aja deh. Nanti juga baru tahu akibatnya. Udah Readers, kita lanjut ke tempat lain!

**Kuil Taurus**

Di bagian luar Kuil Taurus, Aldebaran sedang duduk termenung memandangi 2 bunga ungu kecil di tangan kanan nya. Begitu selesai belanja, dirinya bertemu lagi dengan gadis kecil manis nan imut yang memberinya bunga untuk kedua kalinya. Kecil tapi indah. Aldebaran tersenyum memandangi dua kuntum bunga itu.

Aldebaran : "Jadi ini yang dimaksud Valentine ya? Sayang ... Aku nggak punya pacar!"

Pfft~ mari kita ke tempat lain. #Author dipentalin pake Great Horn#

**Kuil Gemini**

Masih sendiri karena sang adik balik ke Atlantis, Saga merenung di Padang Rumput selatan Sanctuary. Tapi datanglah sang malaikat utusan Tuhan.

Aiolos : "Kenapa sendiri disini, Saga?"

Saga : "Oh, Aiolos!"

Aiolos : "Aku bisa menemani mu seharian. Lagipula, Aiolia juga sedang sibuk dengan Marin."

Saga : "Kau terlalu baik, Aiolos. Aku takut kau akan pergi untuk kedua kalinya."

Aiolos : "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Sisi Ares mu itu kali ini akan mengalah padamu. Percayalah!"

Setelah sekian lama, Aiolos merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar jika sendiri dengan Saga. Tidak biasanya. Mereka hanya sebatas teman. Teman akrab sejak kecil. Teman seperjuangan sebagai Gold Saint. Tapi kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menelusuk ke hati Aiolos? Tampaknya Saga juga mengalami hal yang sama. Suasana jadi hening ketika dua insan itu terpaku diam tanpa satu patah kata.

Saga : "Aiolos."

Aiolos : "Iya."

Saga : "I Love you."

Aiolos tersentak kaget mendengar satu kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Saga. Rona di pipi nya bersemu. Jantung berdebar makin kencang. Aiolos tersenyum lega.

Aiolos : "I Love you too."

Mereka berdua pun saling berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan. Sedikit Kiss mungkin cukup untuk kedua hati mereka sekarang. Yah, setidaknya sampai adik mereka melihat apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Gemini dan Sagittarius. #FG Aiolos dan FG Saga berteriak histeris#Author diremukin# XO

**Kuil Scorpio**

Selang beberapa jam, sekarang Shura sudah kembali ke kuilnya. Meninggalkan Milo sendiri di Kuil. Milo dilanda bad mood lagi. Masih terasa bosan padahal dia sudah nonton bokep bareng Shura.

Milo : "Kok bad mood ku nggak ilang-ilang, sih?"

TOK TOK TOK

Milo : "SIAPA?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Pasti orang iseng lagi, pikirnya. Milo mendengus kesal dan membuka pintu kuilnya dengan bantingan.

Camus : "Happy Valentine, Milo."

Milo : "Camus, ini ..."

Camus : "Maaf jika aku membuatmu kesal tadi. Aku seharian di Kuil untuk menyelesaikan Ice Cream Cake ini buat kamu. Jadi, sebagai permohonan maaf ... Tolong terima Cake ini!"

Milo : "Camus ... *hiks* TERIMA KASIH, CAMUS!"

Camus : "... iya."

Camus : 'Seandainya kamu belum punya Shaina, aku ingin sekali jadi Soulmate mu. Bukan hanyat Soulmate teman, tapi Soulmate cinta. Hah, yang dikatakan Hyoga ternyata benar. Dunia itu kejam'

Camus dan Milo kini sedang berdua di Kebun Bunga Sanctuary menikmati Cake Love buatan Camus. Ah, sekarang bad moodnya benar-benar hilang. Milo terharu akan ketulusan Camus. Dia harus bisa seperti Camus. Begitu Shaina balik ke Yunani, dia harus memberikan sesuatu yang spesial pada Shaina. Padahal ...

Milo : 'Ternyata kalau sama Camus rasanya hangat ya. Walau dia dingin, tapi hatinya hangat. Seandainya saja aku nggak pacaran sama Shaina ya. Pasti aku udah jadi pacarnya Camus. Saranghae, Camus!'

.

.

**Jepang**

"Hatciuw!"

Seiya : "Shaina-san, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Shaina : "Nggak apa-apa, Seiya. Tiba-tiba aku bersin sendiri."

Seiya : "Ya udah deh. Ayo, Shaina-san! Nanti keburu Saori Ojou-san nunggu kelamaan."

Shaina : "Baiklah."

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fiuhhh~ Selesai juga nih fic. Gimana Readers? Bagus kagak? Ada yang kurang? Saya sendiri aja bikin fic ini ngawur kok.

Nah, fic ini adalah salah satu dari rangkaian fic Saint Seiya Special Valentine. Semoga pada puas ya. Part ke 2 bakal di publish jika waktu memungkinkan. Jangan lupa Review nya ya! Thanks!


End file.
